


Steam

by greymadder (whatisausername)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisausername/pseuds/greymadder
Summary: “Does it shock you that I came to Silithus to remind you of your duplicity?” Anduin reminded.“You complained just as much the last time you ended up riding atop my lap in a hot spring. I think you’re aroused by making this difficult.” Wrathion waved a dismissive hand.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Steam

The springs of Un’Goro were murky with heat as Anduin trailed behind Wrathion

“Does it shock you that I brought you here to fuck you?”

“Does it shock you that I came to Silithus to remind you of your duplicity?” Anduin complained.

“You complained just as much the last time you ended up riding atop my lap in a hot spring. I think you’re aroused by making this difficult.” Wrathion waved a dismissive hand.

“Y-you’ve been consorting with the Horde. Don’t think that our relationship is the same as it was.”

“Outfitting champions, to fight N’Zoth, lest you’ve forgotten.” Wrathion’s arms went out dramatically, before he swaggered commandingly forward, hands clasped behind his back. “And besides, I’m attempting to spend a while consorting with you, currently.”

Knitting his brows at the entendre, Anduin clicked his tongue and looked off to the side to avoid how close Wrathion was getting to his face. “I think N’Zoth has addled your mind.” Anduin claimed, gulping as Wrathion distanced himself and began to disrobe. He stood near the edge of a deep pool, placing his expensive-looking garments over a dry rock with utmost care.

Anduin was lazily following suit, unstrapping his weighty gauntlets before working on his pauldrons. His mouth felt dry as he couldn’t help but glance up when Wrathion began to tug at the laces of his dark satin breeches, the clinking gold and gems of his belt making a sound as it fell slack around his hips along with the fabric. 

Wrathion stole a glance at Anduin as well when his heavy cock jutted from between his legs, nestled in black curls that crinkled when Wrathion wrapped a hand around himself, making to scratch languidly as he stepped out from his pants and then laid them over the rock. He turned away from Anduin’s gawking to step down into the water, giving Anduin no aid in regaining his senses as he revealed that he indeed seemed to be as supple as fine leather all over, and strapped with more tight muscle than from years ago. 

Anduin’s body had aged similarly, his physique filling out greatly in the more recent years. Where he was once princely, he was now cut like a statue, with a jaw that grew more than enough hair upon it despite his choice to remain clean-shaven for now. 

But Wrathion - he certainly had the body of a man, as wild and dark as his father had been, though Wrathion seemed more subdued than tyrannical, more calculating than cruel despite the cruelty very much lying dormant in his recesses. Anduin refused to admit but to himself that this darkness was half of what seduced him when the other beckoned. 

Still, Anduin was stubbornly persistent in his distrust of Wrathion and so he blinked back the lusty haze in his eyes, swallowing again thickly and removing his boots.

“Don’t tell me you plan to bathe in your legguards. I would be so horribly disappointed.”

“You are charmingly obscene as ever in your attempts at bedding me.”

Wrathion made a soft click with his tongue and let out an almost inaudible scoff. “Is it an attempted bedding when my success is guaranteed, and no bed is currently present?” The response was as irritatingly tongue-in-cheek as Anduin could have expected, and he finished with his leggings and shucked them off along with his tunic onto the same rocky outcropping as Wrathion had utilized. 

“You’re awfully sure of yourself.” Anduin countered, stepping down into the water without making a show of it.

“And you have an awful tendency to be naive.” Wrathion watched the man closely anyway, watching his nude body slip into the pale, swirling water. “But this time, I think it’s just for show. I could tell within minutes of stepping into your throne room that this body pleases you.”

Shamefully Anduin realized he mustn’t of hidden his shock and intrigue in Wrathion’s matured facade as well as he believed he had. Half-stammering but instead opting to fall silent again, the human watched Wrathion close their distance once more until their legs tangled in the water. Wrathion’s stiffened cock pressed into Anduin’s hip. Anduin’s own cock had been half-hard, the water making his mind hazy as he spread his legs and allowed himself to be pressed bodily against the warm, wet stone.

“I suppose this is a bit of a deja vu for us, hm?” Anduin offered weakly, his shaft already twitching to life against the other’s front. 

Wrathion took the bait, running his hands through Anduin’s hair as he whispered. "The warm wet, pressing against the hot stone, sweating and wanting. Do you remember me fucking you?"

Mentally Anduin swore at Wrathion, cursed him for being so persistent, so convincing. Anduin didn’t know what he had ever meant to Wrathion, but this wicked charisma was how the Prince of Stormwind had spent months fumbling in Pandaria with the insatiable Black Prince. 

He had always looked like he did now, smoldering and intense, sinister and promising. Anduin always assumed their fornicating brought Wrathion solace for some hidden tension, for whatever the other was always secretly brooding about - he supposed there was plenty, or that this need for fiery catharsis was simply in the black dragon’s blood. It’s why his betrayal had left Anduin seething and not heartbroken; he’d certainly let Wrathion take from him enough in the past.

Not that he would voice that aloud, in case Wrathion reminded him how fervently Anduin had begged for it. Anduin remembered, flustered. 

Wrathion was peering searchingly at him, before he relaxed his brow and leaned in towards Anduin. Unmoving, Anduin let Wrathion kiss him in a way that quickly became unrelenting and forceful. This was the Wrathion that Anduin knew and his body longed for, who always lunged the moment Anduin permissed himself to being ravaged by the other. Anduin wondered again if it was like all black dragons to be so lusty in their carnality, blood pumping like it were molten under their skin.

As if on cue Wrathion’s hand tangled in Anduin’s hair and dragged his head to the side so he could suck his way down the column of the human’s neck. His teeth scraped, sharp and painful where his canines were in a way that made Anduin cry out. 

“Ouch.” Anduin recoiled and rubbed his neck, glaring at Wrathion as he felt the other hoist him easily up, and walk backwards through the pool to where it grew shallower. Wrathion moved to the opposite edge, knee-deep in water as he came up onto the ledge and brought Anduin with him. He was smiling, clearly proud of himself for being right, with his unwaveringly solid erection tucked up against the cleft of Anduin’s ass. 

“It has been far too long since I’ve had you, Anduin Wrynn.” Wrathion whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhh more wow smut haha


End file.
